Ambush
by bobdabuilder0804
Summary: AU S6 Jack, Audrey, Cheng. Short one chapter piece. Complete. Please review!


Season 6, Episode 19, AU.

It was an ambush.

Cheng and his men arrived at the abandoned hotel far quicker than Jack had anticipated. Three tiny surveillance cameras were hastily installed, and hidden, presenting a full view of the ground floor. Cheng watched with his arms folded as Jack made a sweep of the outer, and then inner building. He waited patiently as Jack secured the explosive charge to the wall. A frown flittered across his face as he realised Bauer intended to defy him.

As Jack produced a cell phone, Cheng ordered his men to storm the building. They didn't have sound, Cheng wasn't willing to take any chances with the phone call. His men surprised Jack, his attention was concentrated on his words to Bill. The phone dropped from his hand as the door crashed open, he reached towards his jacket - was it for his gun or the detonator, Cheng wondered - and the men opened fire. Three shots were absorbed in the flack jacket. Jack hit the floor, his vision darkened, his chest tightened from the pain, he tried desperately to cling to consciousness - he couldn't let the men take the chip - he couldn't fail, but he could do nothing to stop the men from as they turned him over and cuffed his arms tightly behind his back. He couldn't stop the men m to his feet and held him upright against the wall. He tried to shrug away from the grips on his arm but he was too weak and the effort made him nauseous, he was still fading from the impact of the bullets as they had thundered into his vest, against his already painfully sore, injured ribs.

Cheng entered the room, and Jack felt his chest tighten further, in both fear and worry, worry that he was going to fail. He was searched thoroughly, and Jack tried not to cringe as Cheng held the chip in one hand, the detonator in the other.

"I am saddened to see that you still disobey me, Mr Bauer."

Jack stared back into the mans cold eyes, determined to hold his silence, but when Audrey was suddenly escorted into sight, he found himself running away with his words.

"Audrey has nothing to do with this, let her go."

Cheng smiled at Jack's desperate plea. Ignoring Audrey he thumbed the detonator.

"You were going to destroy the chip." It was a statement, but the way he tilted his head to the side made Jack understand that he was expected to respond.

"Yes," he said coldly, trying to uphold a stoic front, "with you."

Cheng smiled once more. "And what about you, Jack?"

Jack tried not to cringe as the man pronounced his Christian name.

"Was this going to be a suicide mission?" Cheng continued. "I'm sorry to hear that, because then, Miss Raines would have nobody to take care of her."

Cheng took a step closer to Jack, who tried to move back but was unable to do so, and so instead he focused on the battle of forcing his eyes open and staring directly at his tormentor.

"Trust me, Mr Bauer, Miss Raines is going to need somebody to care for her."

Fear was instantly replaced with blind rage and Jack lunged at the man, but to no avail, the guards easily contained him; but Cheng was clearly angered but the attempted attack. He reached out for a radio and spoke into it, Jack couldn't decipher the language and so he focused his attention on Audrey. She offered no struggle to the guard watching here, she wasn't restrained in any way but clearly terrified. Her face twitched occasionally and her lips would part as if to speak, but no sound came out.

Jack felt the disappointment wash over him as he studied Audrey, her grimy appearance alone was enough to make the pounding in his head throb harder - he had caused this, he had done this to her.

Cheng approached the guard watching her, and Jack tensed with fear that they would hurt her. Instead she was led away, and Jack was hurt as she still offered no indication of noticing his presence.

"We are leaving now, Mr Bauer. You will be coming with us, I only hope you are more compliant with our demands than last time."

Jack bit back any fear of the prospect of going back to China as he thought about his present situation. "Please, let Audrey go, she has nothing to do with this."

Cheng laughed. "Mr Bauer, don't you understand? She is my insurance that you will talk."

Jack's eyes narrowed, "no, she isn't," he said, coldly. For a moment Cheng wondered if Jack would allow his partner to suffer to protect information. He quickly dismissed the idea, Jack's country had saved him from China to sacrifice him; this time he would be easier to break, Jack had no reason to protect America, especially when he could save one he loved.

"We will see."

The guards led him out of the building and he was thrown in the back of van. It moved away instantly, Jack felt fear envelope him as he considered his situation. His breaths began to come in short gasps, heightening the pain in his stomach. A hand reached out to him from th darkness and Jack flinched in shock, but then realise it was Audrey and felt relief seep through him. He tried to move towards her but the restriction of his arms made it difficult. He watched with pleasure as she scooted over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Audrey, I-"

"Don't worry," she cut in, her voice light, almost child like, "it's going to be okay. Jack will save us."


End file.
